Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is a beautiful Arabian princess and the deuteragonist from Aladdin. Voice Actors: #Linda Larkin (Speaking Voice) - English #Lea Salonga (Singing Voice) - English #Liz Callaway (Singing Voice) - English #Kaori Aso - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Marta Barbara - Spanish #Rama Messinger - Hebrew #Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew #Maud Ackermann - German #Ilia Swainson - Danish she played Lily Potter in Mowgli Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone She is Harry Potter's deceased mother She played Wardrobe in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a pink dresser She played Young Beru Whitesun-Lars in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) She played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Water Bender She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She is a princess She played the owner of Sport in Road Animals She is a dog owner She played Auntie Macassar in The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She is Loonette's aunt She played Lana Lang in Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a fashion designer She played Babara Gordon in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a superhero She played Mrs. Leary in Mowgli in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother She played Tigress in Kung Fu Street Rat She is a tiger She played Violet Beauregarde in Wart and the Chocolate Factory She is a gum chewing princess and she expands into gigantic and enormous blueberry She played Heather in Baloo The Last Sloth Bear She is a teenager She played Aliyah-Din in Ash Doo in Arabian Nights She is a scullery maid She played as Crystal in Pongo Doo and the Alien Invaders She is a Hippie She played as Adult Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess She played as Andrina in The Little Lady She is Ariel's Sister She played Nora Sheperd In Jumanji CoolZDane Style She played Ariel in The Little Arabian Princess She is a mermaid She played Serena in Pokemon XY (4000Movies Style) She is Ash's childhood friend She Played Mako In Sailor Ariel She played Adult Nala in the Arabian King She is a lioness She played Joan Walden in The Rabbit in the Hat (2003) She is Conrad and Sally's mother She played Loonette the Clown in The Big Comfy Couch (Chris1701 Style) She is a clown She played Nani in Shanti and Simba She is Lilo's older sister She played Jenny McBride in The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) She is a mouse and Timmy Brisby's love interest She played Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess and Derek's wife She played Chicha in The Man Cub's New Groove She is Pacha's Wife She played Misty in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) She is the Cerulean City gym leader She played Adult Wendy in Danny Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a Mother She played Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played Thumbelina in Jasmilina She played Mrs. Davis in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 Andy's mother She played Jane Porter in Allazan She is Tarzan's girlfriend She played Edna Krabappel in Disney The Simpsons She played Betty in Disney Characters Inc She Played Foxxy Love in Disney Drawn Together She played Lady in Jasmine and the Aladdin She Played Mrs. Ladybug in Skippy and the Giant Peach She is a Ladybug She Played Mrs. Jenkins in Skippy Goes To School She Played Duchess in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) She is a Cat She Played Oliver in Jasmine and Company Kitten She Played One in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Winged Monster She Played Allison in Hocus Pocus (Nikkidisneylover8390 Style) She Played Lisa Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) She Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Genie and the Street Rat Princess She played Cleopatra in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Ela a Master builderas She Played Raven in Disney Teen Titans She Played Molly in Mailbox (Arthur) She Played Sally Doll in Character Story (PierrickCanalFamille) She will play Regina George in Mean Girls (RoseRed12393) She is the leader of the Plastics and the (former) main antagonist Portrayals: * In Baltladdin Jasmine played by Jenna * In Aangladdin Jasmine played by Katara * In Simbaladdin Jasmine played by Nala * In Dumboladdin Jasmine played by Fluttershy * In Dannyladdin Jasmine played by Sawyer * In Trampladdin Jasmine played by Lady * In Dodgerladdin Jasmine played by Rita * In Todladdin Jasmine played by Vixey * In Honkerladdin, Jasmine is played by Gosalyn Mallard * In Orinoladdin Jasmine played by Nellie the Elephant * In Christopher Robinladdin Jasmine played by Jenny Foxworth * In Romeoladdin Jasmine played by Juliet * In Ericladdin Jasmine played by Ariel * In Flynnladdin Jasmine played by Rapunzel * In Tarladdin Jasmine played by Princess Eilonwy * In Dudleyladdin Jasmine played by Kitty Katswell * In Rayladdin, Rayladdin 2: The Return of Joker, Rayladdin (TV Series) and Rayladdin 3: The King of Thieves Jasmine played by Mariah Wong * In Kermiladdin Jasmine played by Miss Piggy * In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jasmine played by Miss Bianca *In Bartladdin Jasmine is played by Dani Fenton * In Rickladdin Jasmine played by Ilsa Lund * In Homerladdin Jasmine played by Marge Simpson * In Ashladdin Jasmine is played by Misty * In Balooladdin Jasmine Played by Rebecca Cunningham * In Pigletladdin, Pigletladdin 2: The Return of Negaduck, Pigletladdin (TV Series), and Pigletladdin 3: The King of Thieves Jasmine Played by Twigs * In Jiminyladdin Jasmine Played by Honey Lemon * In Milesladdin, Milesladdin II: The Return of Frollo, Milesladdin (TV Series), and Milesladdin III: The King of Thieves Jasmine Played by Little Red Riding Hood * In Beanstalk Jackladdin Jasmine Played by Goldie Locks * In Kronkladdin Jasmine Played by Belle * In Basiladdin Jasmine Played by Mrs. Brisby * In Redclawladdin played by Sunset Shimmer * In Aleladdin played by Heather * In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) played by Zooey the Fox * In Texeiraladdin played by Octavia * In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Aladdin * In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Malina * In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin played by Fillisecond and Bruma * In Courtneyladdin and Trentladdin played by Gwen * In Liloddin, played by Keoni Jameson * In Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) played by Zoe Drake * In Sawyerladdin played by Danny * In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin played by Lord Ralphie and Leo * In Leoladdin played by June * In Elladdin played by Courtney * In Shawnladdin played by...uh...some other Jasmine (You try typing that cast with the phenomenon of Name's The Same!) * In CJladdin played by Karolina Dean * In Sunsetladdin played by Twilight Sparkle * In Yellow Kirbyladdin played by Red Kirby * In CJladdin (Gender Swap) played by CJ Porritt * In Jilladdin played by Yoshimitsu * In Rinladdin played by Ruby (Max & Ruby) * In Maxladdin played by Bonnie. * In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies she is played by Eleanor chipette. * In Baileyladdin played by Destiny. * In Arthurladdin played by Francine Fresky. * In Leapladdin played by Lily. * In Timonladdin played by Marlene. * In AiAiladdin played by MeeMee. * In Mowgliladdin played by Shanti. * In Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) played by Merida. * In Luigiladdin (Dr. Motobug Style) played by Princess Daisy Gallery: Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin Princess-jasmine-aladdin-95.5.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin Jasmine in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Jasmine in The Return of Jafar Jasmine (TV Series).jpg|Jasmine in the TV Series Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jasmine in Hercules.jpg|Jasmine in Hercules Jasmine in Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg|Jasmine in Ralph Breaks the Internet File:522620 511308955593370 174432130 n.jpg File:Princess Jasmine.jpg Jasmine render.png File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1510.jpg Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg char_31974.jpg|Jasmine in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams char_32795.jpg|Jasmine in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse char_30220.jpg char_4208.jpg char_96750.jpg|Jasmine in Sofia the First Jasmine in trouble.jpeg Jasmine's wedding.jpeg Grumpy Jasmine .jpeg Winter Jasmine .jpeg Slave Jasmine .jpeg Slave Jasmine 2.jpeg Jasmine garden of evil.jpeg Market Jasmine .jpeg Jasmine 2.jpeg Jasmine 3.jpeg Jasmine disgust.png Grumpy Jasmine 2.jpeg Sad Jasmine .jpeg Bored jasmine.jpeg Jasmine as Misty.png|Jasmine as Misty Winter Jasmine 2.jpeg Peacock Jasmine .jpeg Run Jasmine, run!.jpeg Modern jasmine.jpeg Lamp dress jasmine .jpeg Jasmine and me.jpeg Circus Jasmine.jpeg Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham.jpeg Jasmine 1.jpeg Jasmine 3@234.jpeg Jasmine 2&2&.jpeg Naga Jasmine.jpeg Jasmine 4.jpeg Jasmine 5.jpeg Cosmo queen Jasmine .jpeg Jasmine 6.jpeg The gym leaders of kanto (1701movies style).png Ron jasmine Utonium pika and beth.jpg Ron's Friends-0.jpg Aladdin's Friends.jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Jasmine.jpg Disney-Jasmine sailor jupiter.JPG|Jasmine as Lita/Sailor Jupiter aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6745.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6746.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6747.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6749.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6751.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6753.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6754.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6755.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6756.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6757.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6759.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg|Sofia and Jasmine Sofiaandjasmine.png|"Your amulet summoned me, Sofia. When a princess is in trouble it calls another princess to help." Beauty-And-The-Mammoth-The-Enchanted-Christmas.jpg Sassy Jasmine WDW.jpg|Jasmine's tummy (from the parks) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1510.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Jasmine.jpg 51007923 2704978662853451 9109732094170365952 n.jpg 41649936 2147811615252555 4564921579381121675 n.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2 hq.jpg 29782 540.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg Tumblr n4pr3kODxx1smh6lfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr pf3xar4oL71rymjs3o2 1280.jpg Wreck it ralph 2 disney princess by kioky chan dcmwzln-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Green Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Saver Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Characters from 1992 Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Characters who cry Category:Girly Girls Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their belly Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Idiots Category:Disney Characters Category:1992 Introductions Category:Characters voiced by Linda Larkin Category:Characters voiced by Lea Salonga Category:Characters voiced by Liz Callaway Category:THX Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Vinnytovar Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Dragon Rockz